1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for associating events.
2. Related Art
In a web environment, preventing potential errors and failures has been a major issues in web system design. Unfortunately, preventing system errors and failures on a complex web system is very difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and accurate method and system for preventing such errors and failures on such a complex web system.